memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
George Samuel Kirk, Sr. (Kelvin timeline)
to , 2255 |Star Trek (2009)}} | Children = | Other Relatives = John Kirk (ancestor) Samuel Abraham Kirk (paternal grandfather) James Kirk (brother) | Affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | Occupation = officer | PrevAssign = XO, | Assign = | FinalAssign = acting CO, | Rank = Lieutenant commander | Insignia = Sleeve insignia. }} George Samuel Kirk, Sr. was a noted Human Starfleet officer in the 23rd century, serial number SA-733-9624-AM. ( ) Biography George was born in 2202, in Riverside, Iowa on Earth's North American continent, the youngest son of Tiberius Kirk. He also had one elder brother, James Kirk. ( , |Time for Yesterday|Enterprise: The First Adventure|Final Frontier}}, ) His paternal grandfather was Samuel Abraham Kirk, who served as the ship's historian aboard the , one of the first Federation Starfleet vessels, in the 2160s. ( ) George Kirk did not believe in the "no-win scenario", something in which his would develop a belief. ( ) Kirk eventually enlisted in Starfleet, truly believing in the organization's humanitarian and peaceful goals. ( ) In the mid-2220s, Kirk was a midshipman on the working trader ship . Several years later, he met a young woman named . They were married in 2229. ( ) Married life was an adventure for the young couple, but once Winona became pregnant they looked for a place to raise their family. They bought a farm in the small town of Riverside, Iowa, though most of the farming would be done under lease by their Amish neighbors. Most household duties fell to Winona, as George still served in Starfleet as a security officer and was away from Earth for long periods. ( ) Despite this the Kirks still managed to start a family. , their elder son, was born on 12 August 2230. ( ; ) Later that same year, the made first contact with the Roylan people, with Kirk as part of the delegation, his first time as part of a first contact. When the shuttle experienced mechanical issues, the away team was approached by who had pinpointed the problem. As such, Keenser was invited with them back to the Kelvin. On the ride up he experienced space sickness, which George was nothing compared to the training he'd have to go through. ( ) By 2233, George was a lieutenant commander in Starfleet, and had become first officer aboard the Kelvin. He was killed that year, just seconds after the birth of his second son, , when he made a suicide run against the Narada with the otherwise abandoned Kelvin. At the moment of impact, he managed to activate his ship's warp drive, atomizing his craft, though the resulting warp field managed to crippled the Narada ''and allowing the shuttles time to evacuate. ( & |sub = }}) In light of his sacrifice, George Kirk came to be honored and revered as a great hero, with both and being inspired by him, the latter even considering his own heroics to be superfluous in light of George's. ( & }}) Circa 2258, George Kirk, Jr. kept a hologram of his parents in his home on Deneva. ( ) The following year, James Kirk remembered his father's voice and sacrifice while being resurrected with 's blood. ( ) Four years later, James would reflect that his upcoming birthday meant he would be older than his father had been upon his death. believed this was an indicator that James had thought so highly of his father that he'd unconsciously emulated him to the point of being unsure of his own identity. ( ) Alternate timelines In a permutation of the mirror universe, George sacrificed himself to protect the crew of the from the . He was avenged by snapping 's neck. ( }}) In a timeline populated by members of the opposite sex, "George" sacrificed herself to ensure the safety of the Kelvin shuttles, the act inspiring her daughter, Jane Tiberia Kirk, to follow her example. Jane kept a holo-image of her mother on her desk for inspiration. ( }}) In another timeline, George never served on the USS ''Kelvin ''and survived long enough to take command of the . As the ship was engaged in battle, allowed James Kirk a glimpse into that reality. ( | }}) External link * Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (alternate reality) Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet commanders Category:2233 deaths Category:Starfleet first officers category:uSS Kelvin personnel Category:2202 births Category:Humans (23rd century)